Mommy Star
by Mayu Sato
Summary: One shot inspired by Rosey-Raven on DevintART. In the show we already know the Sentinel says that Jet Twins came from Starscream, but that's all we ever learn. Contains semi non consensual coitus between Starscream and the Sire.


Mommy Star

Starscream was eerily calm, so greatly that it unnerved the mech standing guard outside his cell. Just hours ago the seeker had gone berserk, howling and screeching until his voice was to worn for more. He had been thrashing violently and growling animalistically at anybot that approached him. His limbs and wrists were scratched and lacking paint from the aggressive behavior. It had been so bad they'd had to cuff his wings and strap a muzzle over his mouth. What really bothered the guard wasn't the silence; it was the icy hatred that radiated from the newly captured Decepticon. He could see the calculations, escape plans, and loathing that glinted maliciously in his red optics.

A mech with a blank expression and a large microscope mounted on one shoulder walked down the hallway, stopping at Starscream's room. The soldier stood at attention and saluted out of respect. The red scientist nodded his acknowledgment and unlocked the prisons solid metal doors. The air whooshed as the doors shut behind him. Perceptor stoically stood before Starscream. The jet refused to look up, glaring a hole in a patch of floor near his thrusters. The logical mech vented and stepped forward, gently placing a servo on the seekers wing. The appendage became erect immediately and Starscream snarled, fire burning in his optics.

Ignoring Starscream's obvious distaste Perceptor's servo continued to smooth over the thin plating. His fingers dipped into a dent and massaged the damaged area. Starscream remained tense for a while longer, but his body betrayed him and naturally relaxed under the tended ministrations. Moving in Perceptor pressed their chassis together, lips hovering over the Decepticons. But instead of meeting his lips Perceptor moved south, trailing light kisses down his transparent cockpit.

"W-what are you doing, Autobot-scum?!" the purple mech demanded breathily, fighting the arousal ebbing at his touch-starved frame.

"What is necessary,"

Talented digits tapped at a pressure point on the seekers pelvic triangle. The interface panel snapped back audibly, revealing a slightly lubricated port. Starscream gasped in surprise, possessor jerking back to reality. He kicked out, movement greatly restricted by the cuffs around his thighs and peds. He was practically a wall flower, pressed against the surface and held there by chains. A glossa traced his valves quivering rim, slicking it before thrusting up inside. Starscream wailed in humiliation and unwilling pleasure. His whole frame was heated and a bright red had spread over his faceplates.

After a delightfully long session of oral interfacing Perceptor allowed his spike to extend, pressing the tip into the prepared port. Starscream's helm tossed back in the haze of bliss as the ridged cable slid deeper into him. The mech rocked slowly, driving him insane.

"If you're going to 'face me do it right!" the aerial growled, bucking his hips.

"Affirmative," Perceptor replied by sharply thrusting, spike hitting the top of Starscream's tender valve. Soon the velvet walls surrounding his spike began to spasm as Starscream drew closer to overload. Perceptor came closely after, transfluid shooting deep into his gestation chamber. He pulled out and tucked his spike away, pulling a rag from his subspace and cleaning Starscream's thighs. The seeker barely noticed, dozing off.

"Impregnation successful, Sir." The scientist reported.

It took longer than he'd ever admit, but Starscream finally noticed the odd changes in his systems. His chestplates had become more sensitive and sore, pain radiating from them if agitated. He also found himself recharging more frequently, waking with a knot of nausea in his tanks. He denied the facts and refused to believe he was carrying a sparkling, but when they brought him special energon for impregnated bots was the last straw. Reusing to consume the liquid he used the time to shout obscenities at Perceptor.

Calmly, insufferably calmly, the mech visited him, not at all put off by how the seeker proclaimed his hate and desire to murder him. He repeatedly brought Starscream to overload; his only excuse that is was good for the sparklings development. Starscream was suspicious of how fast the child grew, and Perceptor confirmed his suspicions about the energon being made to quicken fetal growth. In half the time it should have taken the sparklings were almost ready to be birthed.

. . .

Starscream groaned behind the muzzle that kept him trapped inside of his CPU with his thoughts. He tugged at the shackles that bound his wrists, the action only serving to rattle the chains linked to the berth. The captive seeker whined under the gag; his chassis and back ached, and being bed ridden didn't ease the pain. He was certain the sparklings within his enlarged belly were fliers; he could feel their undeveloped wing nubs digging into his internals as they went through aerial maneuvers. These Pit spawned Autobot sparkling could perform their own C-section.*

An Autobot entered his cell with a cube of energon, grinning smugly at him. Starscream snarled at him, half tempted to refuse his rations, but his carrier codes refused such notions. As a matter of principle he snapped at the Autobot's fingers as the muzzle was removed. The mech tutted and condescendingly patted him on the head.

"And how is the new generation coming, _mommy_?"

"Please do not patronize him, Sir." A robotic voice void of emotion said. Perceptor passed him and loosened Starscream's handcuffs.

"What are you doing!?" Sentinel cried in alarm, training his weapon on the seeker.

"He is heavily pregnant and poses no threat. It is medic's orders that he walks around for proper circulation." The red mech answered.

The haughty commander scowled, but lowered the weapon, raising it again when Starscream stuck his tongue out. After the white and blue mech left Perceptor helped Starscream to his feet, the jets hand practically glued to his lower back. Now more top heavy his narrow hips could hardly support him. He jumped when a servo began to stroke his bulging chassis, the other wrapping securely around his waist. Grey digits rubbed soothing patterns into the taunt planting, the little bugger squirming into the touch. Starscream's red optics dimmed and his frame slumped. "You're due very soon." The scientist commented, examining the seeker closely. "After the sparklings are born you will feed them and until they are able to be sustained by manually filtered energon."

"Then you'll take them away forever." Starscream whispered bitterly.

Perceptor was incapable of emotion, but he knew this was hard for the seeker. Being forcibly impregnated and held against ones will would be unpleasant for anyone. Deep down he was all too aware what there were doing was wrong, but it was also logical. They needed Autobot's capable of flight, and they already had the Starscream. He'd put up one Pit of a fight, Perceptor still had scratch marks. A shrill cry tore him from his thoughts and Starscream screamed again, scrabbling at his armor. He went limp as his seal broke behind its cover, making Perceptor the only thing that kept him upright. The scientist keyed a comm. open and informed the medic about the situation. The doctor arrived shortly with a gurney and wheeled the seeker off to the med-bay. After six long hours of labor the Autobots had two new recruits.

He wasn't even allowed to hold them after he'd given birth. The medic cleaned the sticky energon off their tiny bodies that had come from the seeker. His spark called for the mewing creatures as the doctor handed them to Percepor. He held them out for Starscream to see, bit didn't offer them for him to embrace to his chest as any mother should have the right to. Twins. The two most beautiful cybertronians to grace the Autobot fraction, in Star's opinion. One was rich azure, like the earthen planets deepest ocean waters, his visor a baby blue. Starscream weakly lifted his arm and pointed to the little one.

"Jetstorm…"

The other's plating was a mix of sun fire and flawless white, his optics a tawny yellow. "Jetfire," he said softly, optics shuttering as he collapsed back onto the bed, systems shutting down. Still connected by a maternal bond that had not yet been abandoned, the sparklings cried out in want and fear, their unseeing optics searching for their mother. Someone muttered a curse in cybertronian and Starscream was rushed to intensive care to stop the internal bleeding.

The frightened brothers burrowed into Perceptor's plating, falling into an uneasy recharge. In the morning when their carrier was well they were returned to him, eager to comfort and be near the one they'd spent months inside, safe and warm. Starscream's empty spark chamber swelled with love as the sparklings were gently placed onto his chassis, yawning and purring as they nuzzled the familiar mech. The seeker quickly took a holo-scan—the equivalent of a snapshot—and saved it to his hard drive. One of the newborns, the orange one, roused from his doze and crawled at a snail's pace up to Starscream's chestplates, minuscule fist pounding once at the sensitive area. He yelped as his chestplates parted, his engorged energon pouches popping out.

The youngling instantly found a rubber nipple, baby soft lips wrapping around it as he greedily drank. His brother joined him shortly after. Starscream tenderly stroked Jetstorm's blue helm as he suckled. Despite the knowledge they'd be whisked away before he could bond with them, he didn't have it in him to deny his little ones the nutrients they needed.

Sure enough, one cycle later the sire came in—grim faced—and informed him that his services were no longer required to care for the sparklings. The two children were snatched from his arms, gone as though they'd never been. That night Starscream's anguished cried could be heard all throughout the ship, in perfect sync with his offspring's. He showed all the signs of postpartum depression and his enegon went untouched. He was kept there in that tiny prison, bound and gagged, left to starve out of sight until they had use for him again. His self inflicted punishment continued for a decacycle until they forcibly strapped him down and hooked him up to an energon drip.

. . .

"Brother?" the blue twin groaned and shifted on the berth, optics remaining stubbornly shut. "Brother?" Jetfire repeated, shaking Jetstorm's shouter to wake him.

"What?" he asked tiredly, resting on his forearms as he sat up. Jetfire's orange optics glowed in the dim light, focused single mindedly on his twin.

"Why are you thinking we have no parents?"

Jetstorm yawned and flopped back, "I am being sure we must."

"But why we have wings that retract into our backs, why is it we're only fliers here—" Jetstorm shrugged and covered his visor with an arm.

"I am not knowing, my brother." Jetfire huffed and climbed onto the berth, straddling the others hips and leaning in close. They stared at each other, neither making a move to change positions.

"Let us go on a search to find mommy!" Jetfire exclaimed suddenly, grinning brightly from audio receptor to audio receptor. "It will be being fun!"

Jetstorm smiled and nodded his agreement, "yes, an adventure to find mom!" he said, repeated the term of endearment he'd heard from the little redheaded girl.

The two younglings set off to find their carrier, sliding against the walls and diving behind corners even when there was no one around. They ruled out areas they occupied normally and went to look in placed they were not supposed to go without an escort. The two started with the science lab, tiptoeing quietly. As they got farther and farther back they came to a locked door that appeared to be rather important. It was thick metal and well protected with the best locks. Jetstorm and Jetfire shared a look and knelt down to pick the lock. It was a time consuming and difficult process, but they finally got it.

The door led to a long corridor lined with small, barred rooms. Most of them were empty, but a foreign, though not unfamiliar, stirring in their split sparks drew them to a chamber at the end of the hall. Through a single barred window they saw another seeker sitting cross-legged, helm hung in defeat. The brother excitedly forced the door open and ran inside, flinging themselves at the depressed mech.

"Mommy!" they shouted in shared joy, hanging off of Starscream's sides. He onlined his dull optics and stared quizzically at the young mechlings who were smiling at him with shining faces. Love radiated from the two, warming his cold, husk of a frame.

"What has they been doing to our mother?" Jetfire asked angrily, grip tightening possessively. Tentatively he reached out and fiddled with the gag, undoing it. Starscream opened his long closed mouth and stretched his jaw. He then smiled sweetly at his younglings, honeyed voice whispering lies mixed with truth. He told them things only a child would believe from someone dearly trusted.

"We must be saving you from the Autobot's then, mother!" Jetstrom cried, his twin nodded vigorously.

"Yes, we must be getting you away from here and we can all be a family."

The misguided children freed their carrier, helping him to his numb thrusters. Starscream let them carry his weight as he'd carried them for cycles and they slipped off the ship before even a soul was awake. Together with a large amount of stolen fuel the three flew off into the sunrise, the twins transforming into one so they could hold their weak mother.

The sun was over the mountains, sending heated light out, banishing darkness and shadow away. Starscream instructed them to land on the island below. Enthusiastic to impress him the jet twins landed lightly on their massive feet in a way that would make any aerial proud. Starscream was carefully set down on his unused peds. He wobbled and his servos flew out to grab something. Jetfire and Jetstorm went to steady him, large hands holding up his light frame. Starscream smirked and thanked them sweetly, patting their helm. Oh yes, things were in his favor now.

_Authors note: *Joke my friend quoted from an unknown television show. Not mine! _

_Um… yeah, not my best work, but cut me a break. I've never written Animated Transformers before. Anywho, I've been watching Transformers Animated lately and been on Devintart. This fic was influenced and largely inspired by Rosey-Raven on Devintart, who is one of the best artists I've even seen. I do not own Transformers (any 'verse) or Devientart, or any art from Rosey-Raven so don't sue. This is unbetaed, all mistakes are mine. It's also my first sex scene, yay! If you liked me, let me know with a review. _

_Mayu~ _


End file.
